M'ho mereixia
by KochuKochu
Summary: Un CP9 re-educat es torna a posar en marxa. Però, abans d'arribar al seu destí, en Lucci vol passar per cert lloc a arreglar els comptes pendents... Lucci x Paulie; no-explícit Kaku x Jyabura.


Hola a tots! =D  
Aquí em presento amb un nou fic, altre cop del CP9 i amb el Lucci x Paulie com a parella protagonista. Ho sento, no ho puc evitar, els meus nens m'agraden massa! Com a novetat, aquesta vegada he incluït una parella no-explícita – el Kaku x Jyabura. Qué us sembla?  
Per desgràcia, no he pogut incluïr gaire ni d'en Kumadori, ni d'en Fukuoru ni d'en Blueno… Prometo que aviat escriuré més d'ells!  
Espero que us agradi a tots, especialment el final! xD

* * *

Kaku's POV

L'Umi Ressha balancejava tranquil·lament el seu cos sobre les ones. Era un traqueteig rítimic i lent, que convidava a dormir. Això era el que portava fent en Jyabura des de feia una bona estona, molestant els altres passatgers amb els seus ronquets. Vaig sacsejar l'home assegut al meu costat per què callés, però ja sabía per avançat que no funcionaria – una vegada el "Gran Jyabura" comença a roncar, no hi ha persona viva sobre la terra capaç de fer-lo callar. La Kalifa i en Blueno, asseguts davant nostre, conversaven com dues persones perfectament normals, i en Fukuoru i en Kumadori entretenien els fills d'una familia amb les seves bajanades. I en Lucci... en Lucci, assegut en un lloc aïllat davant la finestra, estava estrany, molt estrany.  
Algú que no el conegués hauria dit que no li passava res, però per a mi, els petits detalls brillaven deletant-lo – El seu front estava arrufat, com de costum, però l'arc que formaven les seves celles era massa ample. De la mateixa forma, les seves mans s'obrien i tancaven com les urpes d'un lleopard, seguint uns patrons gens regulars... No, definitivament això era estrany fins i tot per en Lucci.  
Vaig seguir meditant mentre aguantava el cap d'en Jyabura amb una mà, evitant que es recolzés una vegada i altra sobre la meva espatlla. Al final, donant-me per vençut, vaig permetre que els seus llargs bigotis caiguessin per la meva esquena.  
Passats uns minuts, vam arribar a la primera estació, encara lluny del nostre destí final. Estic segur que gairebé tots els meus companys, igual que jo, haurien preferit ni tan sols acostar-se a aquell lloc – era Water 7. Masses turbulents records van colpejar profundament la Kalifa en forma d'invisibles gemecs, mentre en Blueno contemplava la Ciutat de l'Aigua amb rostre greu. En el meu cas, vaig baixar la mirada amagant-la a la sombra de la meva gorra, però vaig veure un moviment de cua d'ull que em va cridar l'atenció. En Lucci s'havia aixecat i s'estava posant l'abric, entregant en Hattori a en Kumadori.

- Jo baixo aquí. Continueu sense mi, ja us atraparé. Quedeu-vos amb en Hattori, també.  
- Però… - La Kalifa va intentar començar una queixa, però la vaig aturar amb un gest.  
- Ves, Lucci. – Vaig contestar – Ens trobarem més tard.

La Kalifa es va deslliurar de la sorpresa i va aconseguir acabar la frase:

- Però Lucci, si et veuen et posaràs en problemes!-

No era que algú pogués molestar en Lucci. No, definitivament no era el cas. Però ens haviem desvinculat del govern i, ara, la llei no ens amparava. És més, érem fugitius, així que com menys cridéssim l'atenció, millor.  
En Lucci va somriure enigmàticament:

- Em passi el que em passi, sens dubte, m'ho mereixo.

Finalment, la Kalifa ho va comprendre i, mentre veia en Lucci baixar del tren, va preguntar el que tots sabiem:

- Es tracta de...?  
- Sí – vaig contestar, amb un franc somriure – Es tracta d'en Paulie.

Dos dies més tard, en Lucci ens va atrapar tal i com ens havia promès. Vaig ser el primer en veure'l. Estava recolzat contra una pared amb el rostre seriós, simplement esperant que passesim per allà per unir-se a nosaltres. Al veure'ns, va aixecar el cap, però la seva mirada seguía igual de llunyana. No feia falta ser un geni per saber que alguna cosa, encara ara no sé si bona o dolenta, havia passat.

- Ei Lucci. Què tal tot? Vas tenir una trobada violenta, no? – Li vaig preguntar, assenyalant la galta lleugerament envermellida.  
- Un cop de puny. En Paulie sap donar bons ganxos.  
- T'ho mereixies, no? – La curiositat em va poder, recordant la curta conversa al tren.  
- Sí – Un suspir de la seva part, tan lleuger que fins i tot vaig dubtar si l'havia somniat. – Certament m'ho mereixia. Es va quedar curt i tot.  
- El va fer servir per saludar-te?  
- No, al principi es pensava que estava delirant... Vaig trigar prop d'una hora a convènce'l de que realment era allà i que no era un producte del seu gat. Llavors... S'en va anar del pis llençant malediccions. El vaig esperar allà, convençut de que tornaria en qualsevol moment. I va tornar, al matí següent. No anava begut, així que suposo que realment volia parlar. I vam parlar.  
- I respecte a... Què vau decidir?

Un altre suspir. Francament, aquest estic segur que no me'l vaig imaginar. És més, ara fins i tot em sembla recordar alguna cosa trencant-se molt a l'interior d'en Lucci quan va pronunciar aquella frase...

- La seva vida són els vaixells; la meva... segueix sent la justícia.

Allà, tot s'acabava.

* * *

Us ha agradat? Si? No? No em mateu pel final, si us plau! Però no tot en la vida pot sortir bé, i crec que la relació entre en Paulie i en Lucci va acabar trencant-se... Qualsevol cosa, ja sabeu, no dubteu en comentar-la.

Cuideu-vos!


End file.
